Lorsque le cœur perd la tête
by MacHellia
Summary: Root et Shaw essayaient chacune à leur manière de survivre à Samaritain. La première, libre, mais toujours traquée, cherchait en vain la seconde. Séparées depuis des mois, on leur avait pourtant fait la même affirmation :  Vos retrouvailles sont impossibles.  Elles eurent alors le même sourire et la même réplique :  L'impossible était juste un défi à relever.
1. Chapitre 1: Vaille que vivre

_**Merci à Mélicerte de sa relecture avisée.**_

* * *

 **Root et Shaw essayaient chacune à leur manière de survivre à Samaritain. La première, libre, mais toujours traquée, cherchait en vain la seconde qui protégeait envers et contre tout ses amis. Séparées depuis des mois, on leur avait pourtant fait la même affirmation :**

 _ **« Vos retrouvailles sont impossibles. »**_

 **Elles eurent alors le même sourire et la même réplique :**

 _ **« L'impossible était juste un défi à relever. »**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Vaille que vivre**_

La Machine avait été restaurée ou du moins, en partie. Elle n'était cependant plus aussi omnisciente qu'auparavant. Elle avait donc besoin de ses agents humains plus que jamais. Malheureusement, l'un de ses atouts principaux était toujours porté disparu.

Root continuait inlassablement ses recherches tout en effectuant les missions que La Machine lui confiait. Il y a quelques mois, elle avait aperçu brièvement leur camarade. Elle quittait le QG de Samaritain escortée par des gardes lourdement armés. Son cœur s'était emballé, en vain. Au final elle n'avait pas pu la libérer. Toutefois, sa sociopathe préférée était en vie et c'était le principal ! Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire pendant tout ce temps.

Une seule chose était certaine, elle retrouverait Sameen quel qu'en soit le prix!

En attendant leurs retrouvailles, elle suivait les directives de la Machine avec persévérance. La lutte contre Samaritain était plus difficile que jamais. Ils devaient œuvrer dans la discrétion la plus complète. Root avait multiplié les identités. La hackeuse était à présent et ce depuis plusieurs jours, peintre en bâtiments. Intérimaire, elle rénovait avec ces nombreux collègues un vieux bâtiment de la zone portuaire de New York. Elle avait connu des identités bien plus difficiles à rendre crédibles. Comme auparavant, la Machine limitait au maximum les communications avec elle. Root avançait donc quasiment à l'aveuglette, à la recherche du moindre élément qui expliquerait sa présence ici. Une personne à sauver ? Samaritain ? Une piste pour Sameen ?

Elle ignorait quelle était l'objectif de cette nouvelle couverture. Il n'y avait aucun bureau et encore moins de documents dans ce bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas à qui il appartenait. Avec l'aide de Finch, elle avait pourtant effectué des recherches importantes. Ce bâtiment apparemment, était la propriété d'une nouvelle holding inconnue, sans doute une société écran. Cette absence d'information était plus que suspecte. Chaque jour, Root continuait d'explorer les lieux qui paraissaient à première vue, si anodins.

Ce nouveau job était physiquement épuisant, mais il lui garantissait une totale liberté de mouvement dans l'immeuble. Un après-midi, un groupe de techniciens fit son apparition, brisant la routine qui s'était établie. Ces hommes installèrent au sous-sol des caméras et des systèmes de sécurité dernier cri. Cet équipement lui rappelait étrangement celui de Decima. Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour le rendre opérationnel. Le bâtiment devenait décidément de plus en plus mystérieux.

Root décida d'inspecter une nouvelle fois le sous-sol pendant la nuit, profitant ainsi de l'absence des ouvriers. Prudente pour l'occasion, elle était venue armée. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien découvert au niveau souterrain. Les communications vers l'extérieur étaient impossibles, elle ne pouvait donc pas compter sur la Machine pour l'assister. Il était presque 23 h lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit émanant de l'ascenseur. Elle se cacha rapidement dans une petite pièce et dégaina son arme.

Elle identifia deux bruits de pas distincts. Du 2 contre 1, ce n'était même pas un désavantage pour elle si cela tournait mal. Elle attendit en silence, plaquée contre le mur, près du seuil de la porte. Les inconnus s'approchèrent et passèrent devant sa cachette sans la remarquer.

Root les entendit s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Elle entrouvrit alors légèrement la porte afin de jeter un coup d'œil à ses visiteurs. Dans le couloir mal éclairé, les silhouettes étaient floues. Elle vit toutefois scintiller la crosse métallique d'une arme dans le dos du plus grand des inconnus.

Root n'était pas vraiment surprise de voir débarquer des hommes armés, sans doute des agents de Samaritain. L'envie de les descendre sur-le-champ fut immense, mais elle devait préserver sa couverture et découvrir ce qu'il se passait ici. Elle les laissa donc s'éloigner à contre cœur. Elle devait prendre sur elle et faire preuve de perspectives, comme le dirait Harold. Si le bâtiment était à Samaritain, il y aurait peut-être des indices qui la mèneraient à Shaw.

Elle attendit presque une demi-heure avant d'entendre à nouveau des pas. Les agents étaient enfin de retour. Elle se colla de nouveau au mur, elle ne les voyait pas arriver, mais ils se rapprochaient. Une fois les deux visiteurs arrivés au seuil de la porte, Root faillit s'évanouir.

Tout se passa très vite, elle agit par pur instinct. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque, puis elle assomma d'un crochet du droit surpuissant le plus grand des deux agents. Son poing était douloureux tant la force qu'elle y avait mise avait été démesurée, mais son esprit était ailleurs. À vrai dire, la hackeuse ignorait si elle avait cherché à le tuer ou juste à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. L'homme en question s'écroula immédiatement sans pouvoir riposter. L'interface de la Machine était tremblante, elle n'accorda aucun regard au corps inerte de ce dernier. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le deuxième agent présent. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, le temps était comme suspendu.

Root était sans voix, sans force. Le deuxième visiteur réagit aussitôt. L'ex-tueuse à gages reçut un puissant coup de genoux en plein estomac. Elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Déséquilibrée, mais toujours debout, elle ne quitta pas l'assaillant du regard. Saisie à la gorge, elle fut propulsée violemment contre le mur. Root n'eut ni la volonté, ni la capacité de se servir de son arme à feu. Elle la lâcha, sa chute parut durer une éternité. À son arrivé, elle rebondit deux fois, brisant le silence de plomb qui s'était installé.

Samantha immobilisée, était plaquée au mur, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à soutenir son poids. À bout de bras, lui serrant la gorge, l'agent la maintenait debout. Nul ne pourrait imaginer que des mains pourtant si fines puissent avoir une poigne si ferme. Enfin, en réalité quelques rares personnes en avaient pleinement conscience. Root figurait en pôle position sur cette courte liste. Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène et elle connaissait parfaitement ces mains.

L'interface ne résista pas, quand bien même elle avait du mal à respirer. Tout son corps tremblait, sa gorge sous la pression de ces mains expertes en strangulation, était en feu. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps cela durait. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était. Son regard déjà d'ordinaire si malicieux scintillait plus que jamais. Il plongeait dans celui de l'agent. Ce dernier l'observait sans ciller, avec une froideur et une violence aussi inattendues que blessantes. La vue de Root se troubla rapidement, mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas dû au manque d'oxygène. Si ses lèvres tremblaient de plus en plus à présent, cela n'avait aussi rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Peu à peu le regard de l'agresseur se métamorphosa. Jamais auparavant Root n'avait lu tant d'émotions dans ces prunelles. La surprise apparut en premier évidemment. Puis, alors que Root s'attendait à retrouver au minimum une étincelle de joie, elle y décrypta de la peur. Jamais d'ordinaire cette émotion ne prédominait. La peur céda rapidement la place à une profonde détresse qui brisa le cœur de la hackeuse. Que lui avait-il donc fait ?

Finalement, vint ce que Root identifia facilement comme de la colère, une rage primaire, abyssale et brutale. Quelque part entre tout cela, elle y vit aussi du soulagement, une bouffée d'oxygène, comme si un poids accablant avait été retiré des épaules de son agresseur.

Elle posa une main vacillante sur le bras qui la maintenait fermement contre le mur. À ce contact une nouvelle lumière comme un douloureux espoir enflamma le regard de son opposant.

Elle lui murmura alors du bout des lèvres, du bout du cœur, un seul mot. Un seul prénom.

 _« Sameen »_


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'impossible est possible

_**Chapitre 2 : L'impossible est possible**_

Root l'avait enfin retrouvée. Évidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à la revoir ce soir à New York. Pas ici, pas dans ce sous-sol humide et froid. Est-ce que la Machine savait que Shaw y serait ? Était-ce juste un merveilleux coup du hasard ? Qu'importe ! Shaw était là.

Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de ce moment et avait imaginé de nombreux scénarii. Bien entendu, dans la plupart, Sameen ne lui sautait pas à gorge, enfin pas immédiatement ! Au moins Shaw semblait en forme, même si elle avait un peu maigrie. Alors qu'elle eût prévu des dizaines de répliques pour cet instant, elle n'eut que la présence d'esprit de susurrer son prénom.

À ce murmure, Shaw desserra progressivement sa prise. Root, sans la quitter des yeux, prit alors une profonde inspiration. Son cerveau avait cruellement besoin de cet oxygène afin de pouvoir réagir à la situation. La main de Sameen tremblait contre sa gorge. À mesure que Shaw relâchait son emprise, Root glissait le long du mur. L'interface finit par être à genoux face à l'ancienne espionne.

Shaw rompit le contact visuel en fermant délibérément les yeux. Non ! Root la retrouvait à peine que cette dernière s'éloignait de nouveau ! Quand bien même, si c'était parfaitement prévisible de sa part, Root ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle avait le besoin viscéral de se noyer dans ces grands yeux ébène qu'elle avait tant de fois recherchés.

Le poing de l'ancienne espionne s'était contracté. Shaw se mordit la lèvre puis s'éloigna d'un pas. Son trouble était parfaitement visible. Root réagit immédiatement elle ne pouvait laisser son amie mettre davantage de distance entre elles. Elle se releva vacillante, le plus vite qu'elle put, afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Sameen ouvrit les yeux et le cœur de Root s'emballa à nouveau. Ce regard resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Shaw ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser, elle s'avança et s'inclina légèrement. Rayonnante et toujours chancelante, Root lui octroya alors un fabuleux sourire d'une authenticité rare. Shaw lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était empli d'une tristesse clairement palpable. Root ne comprenait pas et l'interrogeait du regard. Sameen se rapprocha encore, elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres. Dix centimètres de trop ! Root allait enfin pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. À l'exception du baiser de la Bourse, c'était la première fois que Sameen s'avançait vers elle, pour l'étreindre, pour l'enlacer, pour amorcer une sorte de câlin. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir encouragée. L'interface ne s'en plaignit pas, mieux valait tard que jamais.

Concentrée sur le regard de la petite brune, Root ne vit pas immédiatement le poing de cette dernière se lever. Elle ne le remarqua que bien trop tard c'est-à-dire quand celui s'abattît brutalement sur sa pommette gauche. Aussi surprise et désappointée que sonnée, elle finit une nouvelle fois au sol et sombra dans les limbes. Inutile de préciser que ce ne fût certainement pas le contact qu'elle avait espéré.

* * *

Bien plus tard, une vive douleur à la joue la réveilla. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il c'était passé. Étourdie, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas simplement tout imaginé. Cependant, la douleur au visage, au cou et au ventre était bien réelle ! Root se réjouit, jamais des contusions ne lui parurent si plaisantes et pourtant elle était experte en la matière !

Elle chercha sa camarade du regard. Shaw était assise par terre, contre le mur d'en face. Elle l'observait silencieusement. À cette vision, le sourire de la hackeuse apparut et s'élargit comme celui d'un enfant qui découvre le cadeau tant souhaité au pied du sapin de Noël. Sameen ne portait certes pas de ruban, mais elle était la plus belle surprise qu'elle eût pu espérer.

Shaw avait récupéré l'arme de Root. Cette dernière vit aussi à côté de Sameen son propre taser. Apparemment, l'ancienne doctoresse l'avait fouillée pendant son 'sommeil'. Root n'était néanmoins pas en colère contre son amie. Comment pourrait-elle l'être à un moment pareil ?

Elle essaya alors de se relever pour la rejoindre. Elle n'y parvint pas. Ses mains étaient liées au-dessus de sa tête, attachées ensemble à un vieux radiateur par une menotte en plastique. Suspendue à ce maudit radiateur en fonte, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser en forçant de toutes ses forces sur l'attache. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, le dos plaqué contre le chauffage. Un léger filet de sang coulait le long de ses bras tant elle avait tiré sur son lien. Elle était cependant trop frustrée pour s'en rendre compte.

Désenchantée, elle soupira longuement. Ses lèvres tremblaient toujours. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle imaginait leurs retrouvailles. Elle inclina son crane contre les barreaux métalliques qui la retenaient. Ce contact glacé l'apaisa, mais elle ne lâcha pas sa geôlière du regard. Shaw n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis son réveil. Elle se contentait de la dévisager silencieusement. Root ne comprenait pas la situation. Pourquoi être aussi cruelle ? D'accord, Sameen n'était pas un modèle d'affabilité, mais cela n'expliquait en rien son comportement actuel.

Combien de temps au juste s'était-il écoulé depuis que Shaw l'avait assommée ? Apparemment elle était toujours dans le sous-sol, dans la pièce où elle s'était cachée. Que faisait Shaw ici ? Qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait ? Root ne le vit nulle part. Où était-il à présent ? Si Sameen était libre, pourquoi ne pas être revenue ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir prévenus ? L'avoir prévenue ? Les questions comme autant de supplices se bousculaient dans sa tête, des questions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler à haute voix. Elle interrogea donc Sameen du regard, à l'affût de la moindre indication de sa part.

Shaw avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Elle se maîtrisait parfaitement. Son regard était si noir, si imperméable, dénué du moindre trouble que Root se sentit de plus en plus perdue. L'interface de la Machine prit une profonde inspiration. Sans quitter Sameen du regard, elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Son ton espiègle était bien plus affectée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 _« Si tu étais si impatiente de me passer les menottes mon cœur, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander. C'était inutile de m'assommer. »_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Course d'obstacles

_**Chapitre 3 : Course d'obstacles**_

Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour lui adresser la parole. L'effet fut immédiat, Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Son éternelle exaspération lui avait manqué. Root lui sourit avec tendresse, mais aussi avec fierté. Comme souvent ses répliques étaient pour moitié de la provocation, pour moitié une invitation, même si Sameen les avait jusqu'à présent toujours prises dans le premier sens.

Sameen gardait obstinément le silence. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur rencontre. Jamais Root ne détesta autant ses silences. Elle défia de nouveau la petite brune :

 _« Je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de m'attacher, je ne compte pas m'enfuir. »_

Sameen lui sourit un instant, mais ne répondit pas. Root ajouta alors une nouvelle bravade :

 _« Tu comptes me reluquer encore longtemps ?_

 _\- Tu préfères peut–être que je parte ? »_

Shaw paraissait des plus sérieuses. Le sourire de Root disparut immédiatement. Elle savait que son amie avait un faible pour les sarcasmes et la dérision, mais ses premiers mots étaient terriblement blessants. Root prit plusieurs secondes avant de répliquer avec impertinence:

 _« C'est nouveau mon cœur, tu me poses la question maintenant ? »_

D'ordinaire Sameen l'envoyait promener sans ménagement. Elle lui tournait le dos, soupirait et quittait la pièce lorsque Root s'approchait des limites à ne pas franchir. Pour la première fois, son adorable geôlière bougea pour se relever rapidement. Root déglutit avec difficulté. Shaw ne pouvait pas partir. Cette dernière fit un pas latéral sans la quitter du regard, un pas qui la rapprochait malheureusement de la sortie. Root fut prise de panique :

 _« Non, Shaw ! NON ! Sameen, Non ! Reviens !»_

Shaw fit un second pas vers la porte, tout en l'observant. Root se débattit violemment. Peu importaient l'attache, la douleur, elle ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens. Shaw se figea et pour la première fois une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Root n'était pas plus rassurée, Sameen pouvait toujours reprendre sa route.

La hackeuse continua de s'agiter, la menotte s'était teintée de sang provenant de ses poignets marqués par de profondes entailles. Les courtes manches de son tee-shirt étaient aussi imbibées d'hémoglobine. Root ne s'en souciait guère. Ses secousses étaient de plus en plus violentes. Sa tête heurta à plusieurs reprises les barreaux métalliques du radiateur.

À chaque coup, les poings de Shaw se serraient, mais Root ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Au contraire, elle se débattait de plus en plus. Sameen se précipita sur elle pour mettre fin à sa folie. Bien que Shaw fût maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la hackeuse continua de s'agiter frénétiquement.

Shaw essaya de l'immobiliser, lui ordonna d'arrêter. À chaque fois, elle prononça son prénom, Root n'en frissonna que davantage. Sameen porta une attention particulière à la tête de la grande brune. L'ancienne espionne avait du mal à la stabiliser. Root ne cessait de remuer. Accroupie, Shaw la bloqua contre elle. Pendant qu'une main lui enlaçait fermement les épaules, la seconde s'était fixée dans sa chevelure. Elle maintenait avec précaution la tête de l'interface contre sa poitrine.

Root tremblait toujours, bien que Shaw l'ait solidement serrée contre elle. L'ancienne tueuse à gages lui murmurait son prénom, pendant que des larmes coulaient contre sa volonté. Les petites gouttes d'eau issues d'un orage intérieur avaient imbibé le débardeur de Sameen. Root laissa Shaw l'étreindre, elle avait si longtemps attendu qu'elle le fasse. Elle pouvait sentir sa main agripper son tee-shirt et la seconde lui caresser doucement sa tête. Blottie contre son amie si longtemps disparue, son odeur, sa respiration régulière et sa chaleur l'enivraient littéralement.

Root ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, mais elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrêta jamais. Elle pouvait entendre battre le cœur de Sameen, celui-ci n'était pas aussi tranquille qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Root finit par se calmer, elle s'était complètement laissée aller dans les bras de Sameen. Cette dernière supportait tout son poids sans vaciller. L'interface de la Machine avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amie, juste contre sa peau. Les yeux clos, elle savourait pleinement le moment. Elle était complètement à sa merci et n'osait plus bouger.

Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte. Ses poignets étaient toujours prisonniers du radiateur. Elle aurait pourtant tellement aimé la serrer contre elle. Shaw lui murmurait encore qu'elle devait se détendre, que c'était fini. Elle lui déposa même un baiser contre la tempe.

Sameen finit par relâcher délicatement son étreinte. Elle repoussa lentement Root vers le radiateur qui la retenait. Hagarde, incapable de réagir, cette dernière la laissa faire. Pour une fois, elle évita soigneusement le regard de sa petite gardienne. Sameen passa une main sur son visage et replaça des mèches de cheveux rebelles. Shaw positionna alors sa main sous le menton de l'interface. Elle la força à redresser la tête pour croiser son regard. C'était un comble ! À croire que les rôles étaient inversés !

Root obtempéra et plongea avec appréhension son regard dans celui de la petite brune. D'une voix affligée, elle lui demanda de la détacher. Sameen lui sourit et répondit d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

 _« Je ne peux pas. »_

Elle fit une pause et compléta sa réponse afin de répondre aux interrogations implicites de la hackeuse.

« _Je vais bientôt devoir partir. Je doute que si je te détache tu me laisses faire._

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Il me reste peu de temps, ils ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher._

 _\- Ne pars pas ! Avec qui d'abord ? Samaritain ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer pour le moment, il va falloir me faire confiance._

 _\- Te faire confiance alors que tu m'attaches à un maudit radiateur ?_

 _\- C'est vrai que tu m'avais trouvé des endroits plus confortables quand les rôles étaient inversés. J'aimais particulièrement la voiture. Vois le bon côté des choses, il n'y a pas de fer à repasser ici.»_

À l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Root lui sourit, mais elle continua tout de même de la questionner :

 _« Tu ne peux pas partir ! Pour aller où d'abord ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai un plan, mais pour qu'il fonctionne il faut que j'y retourne._

 _\- On a toujours le choix Sameen ! Rentre avec moi !_

 _\- Non, pas pour le moment._

 _\- Je t'empêcherai de partir._

 _\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi tu es attachée... Je vais devoir y aller._

 _\- Non_ ! A quoi joues-tu? Tu m'assommes et ensuite tu attends que je me réveille pour partir ?

 _\- Il n'était pas prévu que tu sois ici. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû rester, mais… »_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, éloigna sa main du visage de l'interface et regarda sa montre. La réaction de Root fut immédiate :

 _« Si tu pars, je hurle ! »_

Sameen eut un léger sourire avant de lui rétorquer :

 _« Ne me force pas à t'assommer de nouveau ou à te taser. »_

Shaw se leva doucement. Root essaya de l'imiter, en vain. En larmes, elle lui bredouilla alors :

« Non, attends … »

L'ancienne espionne s'accroupit de nouveau et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras pour la calmer. Root s'enivra de son odeur. Shaw mit une dizaine de centimètres entre elles, son regard parcourut tout le corps de la hackeuse avant de replonger dans les yeux chocolat de cette dernière. Elle ajouta :

 _« Je ne peux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps. »_

Les mains de Sameen s'abaissèrent et finirent sur les hanches de sa prisonnière. Sans la quitter du regard, ni rougir, ses mains passèrent sous le tee-shirt et se dirigèrent vers la ceinture de Root. L'interface de la Machine frissonna au contact de ses mains chaudes contre son ventre. Elle était aussi surprise que ravie. Shaw savait choisir son moment pour la prendre au dépourvue. Elle ne bougea pas, elle la laissa faire alors que son visage s'empourprait. Sameen semblait parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains expertes avaient dénoué à l'aveugle la boucle de sa ceinture.

Le sourire de Root s'élargit comme jamais, lorsque d'un mouvement brusque, Shaw avait enlevé sa ceinture. L'une de ses mains remonta pour se positionner contre sa gorge. Root bascula alors légèrement en arrière pour finalement s'appuyer contre le chauffage. Lentement, Sameen s'approcha ensuite tout près de son visage.

Le cœur de Root dérailla littéralement à cette promesse de baiser. Elle déchanta encore plus rapidement. Shaw ne comptait absolument pas l'embrasser. Au lieu d'accéder aux lèvres de l'ancienne doctoresse, elle sentit le goût du cuir de sa ceinture. Sameen l'avait bâillonnée. Root était furieuse, comme rarement elle l'avait été.

Une pointe de fierté se mêlait à une évidente tristesse dans les yeux de la petite sociopathe.

 _« Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! N'essaie pas de te libérer ou je te cogne pour de bon. »_

Shaw se releva alors rapidement et s'éloigna de sa prisonnière. Elle ramassa les armes et se dirigea vers la porte. Root impuissante, gémissait en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle lui hurla de rester, mais ces cris furent étouffés par le bâillon.

Shaw arriva au seuil de la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de saisir la poignée. Toutefois, elle n'ouvrit pas la porte. Elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération puis elle revint vers Root. Cette dernière s'immobilisa. Sameen s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. D'une main, elle lui saisit la gorge et la plaqua contre le radiateur . Sans hésitation, de son autre main, elle fit glisser le bâillon et l'embrassa.

Root ferma les yeux à ce contact. Tout son corps se raidit. Le baiser de Shaw n'avait rien de tendre. Il était intense, voir violent, impératif, tout simplement ravageur, mais pour elle, il eut le goût de la perfection. Root ignora combien de temps il dura. Il avait forcément été trop court. Shaw ralentit quelques instants le rythme, prit une bouffée d'air et explora de nouveau fougueusement la bouche et les lèvres de Root.

Une fois terminé, sans un mot, sans un regard, Shaw remit le bâillon et quitta définitivement la pièce. Sameen avait claqué la porte, laissant la hackeuse affreusement seule, ligotée dans une pièce lugubre. Root resta paralysée. Elle venait de passer de l'extase au désarroi en moins de quelques secondes.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, après voir repris ses esprits, Root gigota de nouveau dans tous les sens pour se délivrer. Elle devait se libérer au plus vite, pour rattraper Shaw. Désespérée, elle tirait de toutes ses forces sur le lien sans parvenir à le faire céder.

Rarement elle avait été autant paniquée et en détresse qu'à cet instant. Elle stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement et ferma les yeux lorsqu'un son suraigu déchira son tympan droit. La Machine… C'était pourtant impossible dans ce sous-sol.

Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta et qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, elle fut éblouie par une lumière artificielle. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit. Harold était à côté d'elle, il lui parlait, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud au bout de sa couchette : Balou.

Elle était dans sa chambre, au milieu de la station de métro qui faisait office de QG. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme. Décidément ses siestes n'étaient pas de tout repos. Elle se demandait ce que Sameen faisait alors qu'elle sanglotait sur son lit. Elle la retrouverait, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Elle ne pouvait perdre cette bataille !

Depuis la refonte de la Machine, elle avait entreprit une véritable course contre-la-montre, un marathon. Par chance, elle avait toujours été excellente à la course d'obstacles.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tomber amoureuse

_**Chapitre 4 : Tomber amoureuse, c'est d'abord tomber**_

Quelque part, enfermée dans une pièce souterraine, une jeune sociopathe d'origine iranienne faisait elle aussi d'étranges songes. Toujours les mêmes. Toujours sur une grande brune insupportablement facétieuse. Par moment, elle ne distinguait plus la réalité de son imaginaire. À vrai dire, Sameen ne faisait pas que de simples rêves elle était hantée.

Hantée par une voix espiègle et joyeuse.

Hantée par un regard cajoleur plein de promesses.

Hantée par un éblouissant sourire carnassier.

Hantée par des lèvres qu'elle n'avait que trop peu goûtées.

Hantée par un visage Ô combien subtilement expressif.

Hantée par un cou délicieusement long.

Hantée par une chevelure virevoltant librement dans le vent.

Hantée par une odeur qu'elle ignorait pouvoir reconnaître.

Hantée par des mains d'une dextérité inégalée.

Hantée par une silhouette élancée qu'elle n'avait que trop peu étreinte.

Son fantôme avait progressivement pris le contrôle de ses songes. Au départ, Sameen était furieuse de cette intrusion dans son subconscient. Le fantôme, au début, se contentait de l'observer en silence, une pomme rouge à la main et un taser à la ceinture. Ce maudit spectre l'énervait il aurait au moins pu lui montrer un steak ! Il était toutefois discret, elle pouvait donc facilement l'ignorer et regarder ailleurs. Elle ne voulait absolument pas voir ces grands yeux chocolat la dévorer.

Au fur et à mesure, le fantôme se fit de plus en plus présent, mais il restait toujours silencieux. Si au début, il ne lui apparaissait qu'en rêve, la nuit, quand elle dormait, à présent, la drogue aidant, il se manifestait même en plein jour. Shaw se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où elle l'avait vu ainsi apparaître. C'était, il y avait bien longtemps déjà, lors d'une séance d'interrogatoire particulièrement pénible. Le spectre était là, juste derrière Martine. Celui-ci rayonnait tellement que Shaw en fût comme hypnotisée. Elle en oublia la douleur et n'entendit plus la blonde la menacer. Son fantôme resta immobile de longues minutes, il lui souriait simplement.

C'était contradictoire : elle détestait sa présence autant qu'elle espérait sa venue. Elle ne voulait pas que son magnifique spectre la vit si vulnérable. Il était en même temps un véritable réconfort dans cette triste geôle. La seule bouffée d'oxygène de tout le complexe à vrai dire.

Lorsque cela devenait trop difficile, le fantôme s'approchait doucement d'elle, la contournait et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle pouvait facilement sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. À mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait, le fantôme resserrait son étreinte. Plus elle avait mal, plus il était proche d'elle. C'était son seul soulagement : à chaque fois qu'elle commençait une nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire toujours plus cruelle, elle savait que son fantôme lui rendrait visite. Évidemment, jamais elle n'en parlerait à ses geôliers.

Le fantôme la hantait de plus en plus souvent et maintenant il lui parlait aussi. La plupart du temps elle se contentait de l'écouter. Elle s'était trouvée un compagnon de cellule qu'elle trouvait particulièrement trop loquace à son goût. Pourtant parfois, lorsqu'elle était seule, elle lui répondait. À ces rares occasions, le fantôme s'enthousiasmait et la taquinait de nouveau.

Ce fantôme avait aussi un côté suicidaire. De temps en temps, il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit attendant que Shaw l'invitât dans ses bras. Il avait un regard de chien battu qui rivalisait avec celui de Balou. Sameen était sûre qu'il s'était entraîné pour y parvenir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un esprit si collant ? Au début, ce regard n'avait aucun effet sur la sociopathe qu'elle était. Elle refusait alors fermement. Le fantôme persistait et Shaw finissait par céder. Elle ne lui aurait jamais avoué, mais son sommeil était bien plus paisible lorsqu'il était là. À présent il n'hésitait plus à venir la réveiller quand elle dormait et à se blottir contre elle. À chaque fois, Shaw levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement, mais le laissait finalement faire. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ses visites nocturnes. À chaque réveil, pendant un bref instant, elle tâtait désespérément son lit à la recherche du fantôme. Malheureusement, il devait être plus matinal qu'elle.

Le fantôme repoussait sans cesse les limites que l'ancienne espionne avait dressées. Il lui déposait maintenant, lentement en guise de bonne nuit, un baiser sur le front. Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses cheveux, avec ses mains. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le fantôme ne s'attaque sans préavis à ses lèvres. À la première tentative de son libidineux spectre, elle fut totalement prise au dépourvue. Son corps s'électrisa et elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de repousser cette attaque kamikaze. Une main caressant son cou, le fantôme agrippa finalement doucement sa lèvre inférieure puis força l'accès à sa bouche. Le spectre l'explora alors avec une lente espièglerie qui déstabilisa l'aguerrie sociopathe.

Ce n'était qu'à bout de souffle que Shaw mit fin à ce baiser volé. Sameen était autant énervée, que son fantôme jubilait. Celui-ci tenta alors un second round. Shaw l'arrêta immédiatement faisant fi de toutes objections en lui posant la main sur la bouche. L'esprit, le regard toujours pétillant de malice, soupira et se blottit finalement contre l'épaule de Shaw. Cette dernière avait gagné une nuit de répit avant sa prochaine tentative.

Sameen Shaw ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Le fantôme devait pertinemment le savoir, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il ? Celui-ci continua son petit jeu de séduction par la suite. Shaw lui résista autant qu'elle le put, mais elle devait admettre que les lèvres du spectre étaient ensorcelantes, qu'elles avaient dans cet enfer, le goût du paradis. Sameen s'était trompée, ce n'était pas un simple spectre, mais une véritable sorcière. Ces journées, ses souffrances se répétaient inlassablement. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était aux mains de Samaritain. Après une séance particulièrement difficile de 'rééducation', comme l'appelait son gardien, elle n'avait plus la force de résister à ce dangereux et enivrant fantôme ensorceleur. À croire que sa vie actuelle était trop simple et qu'elle avait décidé de la compliquer encore avec cet épouvantable esprit aguicheur!

Elle se savait pertinemment ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas donner à ce maudit fantôme enchanteur ce qu'il voulait. Shaw ne faisait pas dans la tendresse, dans le romantisme. Elle en était simplement incapable. Pour elle, tomber amoureuse c'était invraisemblable. C'était avant tout tomber. Une perte totale de contrôle. Une perte intolérable, parce que le contrôle de soi était la base sur laquelle Shaw avait bâti toute sa vie. Elle avait beau essayé de chasser le spectre de son esprit, son cœur ne cessait de crier son nom. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre trouble avant. La colère, la tristesse, elle connaissait. Elle avait maintenant appris le désarroi, mais là c'était autre chose. À croire que son cœur avait perdu la tête. Qu'il était pénible à gérer, à battre si fort et à s'affoler ainsi !

Elle ne pouvait se permettre une telle faiblesse ici. Shaw devait prendre sur elle. Ce n'était pas son cœur qui devait perdre la raison. Pour survire, son esprit devait oublier son cœur. Mais pour l'instant, juste pour cette nuit, elle laisserait ce maudit cœur au pouvoir. Exceptionnellement, elle autoriserait son fantôme à la hanter jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

* * *

 _Pour le moment, je compte arrêter cette histoire à ce chapitre._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu._


End file.
